


A Terror in My Heart

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: There is no calm before this storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written after receiving a prompt and mulled over until finally released.

**Nishinoya**

 

  
Three sighs, wrinkled brow holding tight

  
Together the worry within, and though

  
He has a dire face, his heart swells loose

  
And sloshes acid through his veins. 

 

  
I watch his eyes around the room

  
His tongue darts forth and less

Tired in the knuckles he becomes

  
And I know his words will leave his throat, 

  
choking him not much longer, soon.

 

  
"It's not telling you how I feel

  
That scares me," he starts, floor creaking beneath feet

  
Two steps back, and the panic   
in his inhales and tight shoulders hits me.

  
"It's hearing what you might say back."

 

  
My knees break beneath his words

  
And though sincerity is his pleasant cheeks 

  
Beneath my hands, tears warm, I wait - 

  
Wait until his coward feet turn

  
For my face to fall, silent, slack,

  
Shattered. 


End file.
